NIRVANA
by Strawberrylover06
Summary: Lucy had no memories of her past. She, like an empty shell, has no emotions. She was changed into a cheerful and a loving person Because of Porlyusica. She loves her grand-mother dearly. But her simple life change when Porlyusica left, she came back to what she was back then. But one day she found herself in NIRVANA. "WHAT'S THIS NOSTALGIC FEELING" This is a Reverse harem story!R


Forgotten feelings, forgotten memories, forgotten place... _**NIRVANA  
**_ Lucy is an adopted child. She had no memories of her past. She, like an empty shell, has no emotions. She was changed into a cheerful and a loving person Because of Porlyusica. She loves her grand-mother dearly. But her simple life change when Porlyusica left. Once again she came back to being an empty shell, No one can love her all of her emotions and feelings, and she always expresses it by music. But one day, the day of her 16th birthday, she found herself in NIRVANA. _**"WHAT IS THIS NOSTALGIC FEELING..?"**_

**HI! First of all I would like to disclaim the future (Japanese) songs I will put in this story. Second is, this story is based in my own composed story entitled Nirvana. I just replace the characters into fairy tail characters. Anyway I hope you like it!  
** ***:.****｡****. o(****)o .****｡****.:***  
**Prologue :**

In the forest, outside of Magnolia you'll see a very big Victorian style mansion were old lady Porlyusica live. The said old lady doesn't want to concern herself to humans, even though she herself is a human.  
"Porlyusica-sama… we need you. You are one of the Important elders… right now there is a huge fuss in '_our world'_ because of the princess disappearance after '_that accident'_..." A man in a coat said.  
"I already told you. It has nothing to do with me anymore. I don't intend to go back '_there' _anymoreso go and leave! I don't want to see you here again!" Porlyusica shouted at the man pulling him towards the door.  
"Porlyusica-sama… please think about it. I will come for your answer after the huge fuss is over but, please, you'll have such a long time to think… please think about it clearly…" the man begged.  
"…." She did not reply and shut the door.  
"The princess… Disappear…?" porlyusica wondered. "hmm…"  
***:.****｡****. o(****)o .****｡****.:***_  
_Porlyusica's P.O.V

"damn those elders! They keep on disturbing me!" I said while pissed off  
'_hmmm… I hate humans but… it sure is lonely when you're alone in a big house like this… but… we made a promise... right Faust?'  
_I look at the big picture hanging in the wall revealing a slim elderly man with a very long, wavy grayish-white hair reaching down below his shoulder, with a similar beard going down below his neck to his upper chest, and a matching mustache.  
"Faust…" I gave a sad look to the picture.  
I then heard a 'thud' sound outside the garden so I quickly went out wondering what it is.  
"it better be those humans again…" I said.  
when I approach the garden, what I saw was a kid. Her blond hair illuminates in the moonlight, the girl is wearing a pink dress with frilly laces. She looks like a seven year old kid.  
"hnn…" the little girl said.  
I took pity at the poor little girl so I decided to take her in…  
"I can't believe that a day will come that I'm taking a human inside my house…" I complained.  
I lay her in the guest room and went in the garden for some herbal plants for her wounds and fever, though it take several hours before the blond wakes up.  
"I'm staying up all night just to treat a stranger…!"  
"hnn…"the blond kid said, as she slowly open her eyes.  
"Hey are you okay now" I asked.  
The little girl just spaced out and didn't reply.  
"Hey, little girl, what's your name..?" I ask once again. "Where are you from..?" I continued.  
"L-L-Lucy…" the girl faintly said.  
"Where are you from, Lucy..?" I asked.  
"I-I don't remember… anything.. I don't know…! W-where am I…? I-I'm scared…" the girl cried.  
"h-hey… now, now, don't cry… don't worry. You can stay here, okay? Don't cry." I hug the girl.  
_'This girl… is weak and fragile… no one can protect her…it can't be help… even if she's a human… I did wish for someone to be with me.'_  
I waited until the girl finally calmed down.  
"Hey Lucy, if you lost your memory, why don't you remember where you're from, and who you truly are?" I ask the petite young girl.  
"I… don't know… because… someone… someone keeps calling me… "Lucy…! Lucy…!' She keeps calling… me reaching her hand to me…. T-that's why…" she said. Then suddenly she started shaking, "the… the woman… the starry night… a burning sky…. It s-seems like…it's calling me…I'm scared…" She cried again.  
"Hey… You don't have to push yourself. You can rest now. Feel free to call me when you need something. Good night" I said as I approach the door.  
Lucy grabbed me by my cape and said, "p-please… don't leave… I-It's scary…"  
I sigh and said, " go to sleep. I'll stay here."  
a minute later she fell asleep.  
'_A starry night, A burning sky… don't tell me….'_

***:.****｡****. o(****)o .****｡****.:***_  
_**after one week…..**

"Lucy, wake up. It's morning already!." I said knocking on Lucy's door.  
The little girl quietly came out of her room; as usual she doesn't show any of her emotion, she rarely talk to.  
_'Goodness… it's already been a week since then… but she rarely talks to me, she never even smile once. Sigh… what a handy girl…'  
_ "Oi Lucy, what do you want to eat?" I asked  
"…" she didn't talk, "a-anything's fine…." She whisper.  
"sigh… okay. You can go and play anywhere you like." I said.  
I saw her go in the music room.  
"Hmm…? The music room huh…" I said to myself.  
A minute after , I was in the kitchen, cooking our food when I heard a sound of a piano. It's such a beautiful sound, so sad yet so wonderful, a tear drop from my eyes.  
"This sound… is touching…" I said. I just found myself following the music which led me to Lucy.  
When she saw me she suddenly stops playing.  
"Why did you stop? It's such a beautiful piece, its canon right? How did you know to play it?" I asked her.  
"I… don't know… it's just that… it's so familiar... the sound makes my heart feel at ease… it's so warm… kind… yet sad… but… when I play it… it's like I'm not alone…it seems like… this song… knows me… everything about me…" Lucy said still expressionless but, you can see in her eyes her passion for playing the piano.  
"Hmm… it seems like some part of your heart remember that piece…" I smiled at her.  
"Mm…" she nodded but still expressionless.  
_'_When will this girl show her true self? She often space out to..._'_  
"Now, let's go and eat." I said to her. She quietly got up from the chair and quietly walks out of the room.

***:.****｡****. o(****)o .****｡****.:***

Lucy's P.O.V  
**~A week after…~  
**_'I still don't remember anything… will I be able to know my past…? Who am I really? Is there someone who loves me…? Or… am I really empty…?' that's all I thought until I fell asleep._

stars… many of them… and... A woman and a child…? I can't see their faces really well… What's this…? A dream…?  
"Lucy look, that constellation is called Orion." The woman pointed at the stars.  
"Orion…?" the girl with her said.  
"Mm, Orion also known as the hunter." She smiled at the kid.  
"The star… hunts…?" The girl tilted her head at the woman.  
"hahaha." She laughs timidly, "The stars don't hunt Lucy. Its name 'Orion' is a hunter in Greek myth." She continued.  
"uwaaah…" the little girl said with her eyes almost like sparkling. "okaa-sama, a Greek myth is a story too right?" she said.  
"hnn? Ah yes,why?" she asked her.  
"Could you please tell me its story? I… I want to know it!" she said shyly.

_"Of course! The story of Orion is a tragedy you know, one day __Artemis, Goddess of the hunt, was searching for recruits to have by her side then__she found a young man named Orion and they fell in love. So they travelled the land hunting side by side every day.__Apollo, Artemis' brother, grew jealous that she was spending more time with Orion instead of him.__So he killed him. Artemis was extremely saddened by the loss and cast Orion's spirit in the sky, making him a constellation for all to see." _ [from .com ] she said, and then glanced at the child.  
_"uuh…." The child cried.  
"ara… why are you crying Lucy?" she asked.  
"B-because… it's sad… their love…. Is just sad…. He will soon be forgotten by his beloved… He will be alone…" She said.  
"Hmm, really? I agree that it's quite sad that their love did not last, but I think artemis cast his spirit in the sky so that nobody can forget him, so that everybody could see his beauty, so that he will not feel alone, because on the first place, he's not alone…" the woman smiled while looking on the that the child had fallen asleep she glance at the child then smiled and said, __**"you're not alone…. Lucy"**_

***:.****｡****. o(****)o .****｡****.:***_**  
**_

Then everything became bright. "hnn…?" I slowly open my eyes revealing a beam of sunlight coming from the window  
"A… dream…" I whisper. "I'm… not alone…huh." I said.  
"That dream…. Is weird… the child… is called Lucy… is that me…? And is that woman… my mother…?" I wondered.  
"it… it seems like… that dream… is telling me… that I'm not…alone…. But… that'll be impossible…" I said with no expression on my face.  
i tiredly got up from the bed and look at the window, viewing Porlyusica-san, I just stared at her in space.

_**"I want to remember…"**_

***:.****｡****. o(****)o .****｡****.:***

**I hope you like it! Please let me know what you think. I'm sorry if it's confusing….**

well anyway please look forward to the next chapter!


End file.
